Estrellas trenzadas
by Jani The Hedgehog
Summary: Luego de terminar otro año escolar, Silver y Blaze se reúnen varias veces durante las vacaciones de verano dentro de su escuela. Luego de un beso inesperado y un regalo que los unirá eternamente... ¿Las cosas serán iguales para los dos amigos?
1. El inicio

En las calles de Mobius, se encontraba frente a un árbol una niña de unos 6 años mirando fijamente a una rama, mirando a un gatito atrapado, pensando como ahy, llego nuestro telequenetico amigo Silver.

Oh, veo que no puede bajar **-Dijo Silver mirando al gatito**

Lo siento mucho por el**-Dijo triste la niña**

Hey, ¿Podrías cerrar los ojos un momento? **-Dijo el erizo plateado sonriéndole a la niña mientras le cerraba los ojos con la mano-** No los abras hasta que diga que puedes

Ok **-Respondió**

Ok, abre tus ojos **-Dejando el gatito en el suelo**

¡Wow, muchas gracias!**-Se lleva al gatito**

De pronto, del doble de la esquina, sale una chica, con su uniforme escolar, y una mochila. Silver solo se sonrojo

Buenos días, Silver **-Dijo Blaze mientras le regalaba una tierna sonrisa**

B-Buen dia **-Dijo Silver sonrojado**

Debemos apresurarnos, o llegaremos tarde a la escuela**- Empezando a caminar mientras tenia su adorable sonrisa**

Si**-Dijo el corriendo tras ella**

Mientras tanto... en el salón de clases

Un pacto es... **-Decía la maestra mientras daba las clases**

Pero Silver... no prestaba atención y solo pensaba en una cosa... Blaze, Nota: _La cursiva asi es su pensamiento_

**Silver Pensando: **_Blaze The Cat, mi compañera de clases, fue transferida esta primavera... Para mi, su voz es mas hermosa que ningún otro sonido en el mundo... El viento solo existe para rozar su cabello... Su estar allí era mas importante que todo lo demás..._**-Mirándola sonrojado**

Silver... ¡Silver! **-Le dijo el profesor-**¿Estabas escuchando?... tu cara esta roja ¿Te sucede algo?

No... No es nada **-Dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza**

El enrojecimiento de sus mejillas se debe a la hemoglobina **-Dijo el profesor, haciendo que todos, menos Blaze se empezaran a reír-** Ahora recuerden, deben tener un apropiado estilo de vida en estas vacaciones, despídanse**- Dijo retirándose del salón**

Todos se pararon y empezaron a despedirse, menos Silver, que solo miraba como Blaze se despedía de varios amigos... hasta que planto su mirada en Silver... sonrió tiernamente y camino lentamente hacia el

Hagamos nuestra cosa habitual otra vez hoy **-Susurrandole en la oreja**

Mientras en los vacíos pasillos de la escuela, en el salón de ciencias, ellos dos solos, Blaze le pregunto:

¿No puedes aguantar más? **-Dijo la gata**

No, ya no... **-Respondió el erizo**

Lo que estabas haciendo, era probando el nivel de fuerza del poder telequenetico de Silver, moviendo cosas pesadas, esta vez, ellos utilizaban un... ladrillo. Silver logro mover un poco el ladrillo

Muy bien, nuevo record**-Dijo ella sonriéndole mientras anotaba su progreso en una libreta-**¡Silver, tu poder esta aumentando!

Blaze... me estas tratando como un conejillo de indias **-Decía el jadeando**

¿Nada ha cambiado desde el accidente de trafico el año pasado?**-Decía Blaze**

Le hiso esta pregunta ya que el poder de Silver se había desarrollado por un accidente de trafico, donde el fue la victima

Antes de darme cuenta, logre controlar cosas con mi mente cuando recupere la conciencia en el hospital **-Dijo Silver**

Ya veo, entonces debió ser el impacto el que te dio ese poder**- Dijo Blaze antes de preguntar...-** ¿Puedes ver el futuro o algo asi?

No, lo dudo mucho **-Respondió-**Ahora, ¿Podemos irnos?

No **-Respondió Blaze-** Quiero mantener tu poder en secreto entre nosotros...

Blaze se para y le toma la mano

Hey, ven- **Dijo llevándolo hacia el patio de la escuela-**

Lo llevo hasta un muy frondoso árbol

Por alguna razón, este árbol no fue destruido durante la guerra mundial... debe mantener un fuerte poder en su interior... quiero que tomes esa energía **-Dijo Blaze mientras se acostaba bajo el árbol y le indicaba a Silver que se acostara junto a ella -**Ven

Ok**- Respondió muy sonrojado Silver, acostándose al lado de ella****  
**  
**Silver pensando:** _Tal vez mantengamos el secreto de mis poderes... pero hay algo que todavía ella no sabe... me enamore de Blaze el día que la vi, me gusto todo de ella_ **-Pensó mientras cerraba sus ojos quedándose dormido**

Silver se había logrado levantar, donde se encontró que ya no era de día, si no de tarde, luego miro a Blaze, que se encontraba dormida. No pudo resistirse y se acerco a ella... solo a milímetros de su cara, la conciencia le dijo que no, y se separo...

**Silver pensando:** _Eso estuvo cerca... ¿que diablos trataba de h...?_

El se llevo una tremenda sorpresa al ver como ella tomaba la iniciativa... pasando un brazo por sus hombros y levantando un poco su espalda. Luego de un rato, Silver correspondió el beso

/A la mañana siguiente/

Silver y Blaze se encontraban en la desolada escuela, sentados en unas escaleras

La escuela es un poco... misteriosa durante el verano **-Le dijo Silver a Blaze-** Con nadie mas aquí... es como si fuera nuestro castillo

No pude encontrar nada mejor, asi que los hice yo misma **-Entregándole a Silver unas estrellas cruzadas-**

Jeje... crean que es Blaze

¿Que son? ¿Medallas de inteligencia? **-Pregunto el muy curioso**

No... Ni la inteligencia puede separar a estos**-Respondió Blaze**

Wow, eres muy hábil **-Le dijo Silver**

Creí que podías separar estas estrellas cruzadas con tu poder, Silver

Oh, no lo se... **-Respondio el no muy confiado**

Vamos, inténtalo **-Dijo la chica poniendo una carita de cachorro... bueno, de gatito**

Silver decidió intentarlo, puso sus manos sobre las estrellas, pero no lo consiguió

Como pensé... no puedo **-Dijo el riéndose un poco mientras se las entregaba**

Bueno... cuando tengas tiempo quiero que lo intentes…Y si ves el futuro, dímelo de inmediato **–Dijo ella**

Si, pero no se como hacerlo **-Dijo Silver mientras miraba las manos de Blaze las estrellas cruzadas-**Tus uñas son muy bonitas... que lindos diseños

Si... Lo he hecho yo misma **-Sonrojándose un poco**

Wow, todo lo que haces es muy bonito**-Le dice Silver mientras sonríe**

Je... gracias, oye hay algo que hice para ti, cierra los ojos y te lo daré **-Buscando en su mochila****  
**  
Ok **- Cierra los ojos**

Pero Blaze hace algo no esperado, pone sus manos en las mejillas de Silver y lo besa, cayéndose los dos, Blaze encima de el. Silver, solo correspondió. Pasaron unos 10 minutos y seguían asi, pero rompieron el beso por culpa de los pulmones, pero lo recobraron en seguida. Solo duro unos segundos y Blaze dijo...

Tu no puedes predecir esto **–Sonriéndole**

La tierna escena paro cuando Silver escucho que alguien subía por las escaleras, corriendo junto a Blaze abriendo una puerta y entrando a un salón de clases. Entraron y Silver abrazo a Blaze, mientras ella tenia las manos en su pecho, Silver estaba contra la puerta. Cuando se fue la persona, Silver suspiro en alivio siendo callado por otro beso de Blaze... luego Blaze decidió ir la piscina del Instituto, ya que hacia mucho calor, donde busco un traje de baño y se tiro a la piscina, aunque a Silver no le gustaba la idea.

Vamos, Silver, ¡Se siente bien! **-Dijo la chica sonriéndole dentro de la piscina**

No... ¿Que pasa si alguien viene? **-Dijo preocupado Silver**

Nadie vendrá, cálmate y entra -**Acto seguido Blaze le da un jalón a Silver entrándolo a la piscina del Club de Natación**

Y esa fue su última aventura por hoy en el Instituto…

De camino a sus casas ellos iban tomados de la mano

Oye Silver, eres un muy buen besador **-Dijo ella sonriéndole**

Blaze, ¿Que pasa si alguien nos oye? **-Dijo el sonrojado**

Oh, Silver, eres muy lindo cuando estas sonrojado**-Sonriéndole**

Ummm... comprare un poco de helado**-Suelta de la mano a Blaze-**¿De que sabor quieres?

**-Blaze lo mira pensativa y sonrojada-**¿Esta el sabor de Silver?

!O-OYE¡... **-Dijo un muy sonrojado Silver-**

Se decidieron sentar en una banca a comer helado... aunque Blaze recostó su cabeza en la rodilla de Silver

Y asi paso la tarde... listos para reunirse mañana en la mañana de nuevo en el Colegio

/A la mañana siguiente/

Silver se encontraba una nublada mañana en la escuela, hasta que le llego un mensaje de Blaze diciéndole que no podía ir, ya que se sentía enferma, asi que Silver decidió ir a visitarla, la cual le abrió la puerta de su casa muy alegremente. Al recibirlo Blaze le decidió hacer un café a lo que Silver pregunto:

Esto... ¿No era que te sentías mal? **-Pregunto algo confundido**

No... solo me siento mareada y por eso decidí no salir**-Sonriéndole**

Eso... Eso no importa, debes recostarte **-Dijo el preocupado mientras la llevaba a la cama**

Ok, ok, no te preocupes **-Dijo ella riéndose un poco mientras se acostaba**

Y... ¿Por que hay tantos instrumentos musicales? **-Pregunto Silver mirando alrededor**

Son de mi hermano, el no pasa mucho tiempo en casa **-Respondió Blaze**

Justo en ese momento, oyeron a alguien que entraba en la casa, era el hermano de Blaze, el cual saludo muy amablemente a Silver. Era un gato con una hermosa melena, y unos muy hermosos ojos rojos, tenemos que decir que era muy lindo y amable

/Cuando Blaze se sintió mejor decidieron ir a la escuela/

Silver y Blaze se encontraban sentados uno enfrente del otro separados por una mesa de estudio

Mi hermano se va a tener que ir en un viaje de gira con su banda a los Estados Unidos, asi que como somos el y yo me pienso ir con el **-Dijo Blaze con una sonrisa fingida**

Entonces... ¿Solo son tu hermano y tu en la casa? **-Pregunto curioso y un poco celoso Silver**

Si... oye mira **-Dijo Blaze enseñándole la libreta-** Respondí la pregunta seis

Wow, ¿Como lo h...? -**A Silver le cortaron las palabras los labios de Blaze**

**Silver pensando: **_Estoy... estoy tan feliz de que Blaze sea la primera en conocer mi secreto_

En la noche...

¿Hola? Mama y papa, estoy pasando la noche en la casa de un amigo. Volveré a casa mañana **-Dijo Silver hablando por teléfono con sus padres, mientras se encontraba en la casa de Blaze-**Nos vemos mañana

¿Por que no las has logrado separar? **-Pregunto Blaze mirando a las Estrellas cruzadas**

Creo que no podré...**-Dijo el**

Bien... mientras esas estrellas estén trenzadas... significa que seguiremos estando juntos... ok?**-Dijo ella**

**Silver asentio****  
**  
Bueno, hora de dormir **-Dijo Blaze acurrucándose en el pecho de Silver**

Ok **-Dijo el envolviendo con sus Brazos a Blaze**

/A la mañana siguiente/

Silver y Blaze no se encontraban en la escuela, si no en la estación de trenes, mientras la puerta de cristal se cerraba, Blaze miraba como Silver se alejaba en el tren, no sin antes despedirse, para poder verse mañana en el colegio.

¡Te veré mañana, marihuanin!**-Le grita mientras se despide con la mano**

Hasta mañana **-Se despide desde la ventana con la mano**

Al irse Silver, Blaze contesta una llamada telefónica, a la cual responde con un simple Ok

Mientras con Silver, el estaba aburrido, asi que decidió buscar su celular en su mochila, pero se dio cuenta que lo había dejado en la casa de Blaze, tomo la siguiente parada y tomo un taxi a la casa de Blaze. A llegar se dio cuenta que nadie habría las puertas, asi que decidió entrar sin permiso, y cogio el celular de una mesita. Vio el cuarto de Blaze abierto, y la curiosidad lo venció y decidió echar una mirada, pero se arrepintió enseguida. Dentro de ese cuarto... estaban ella y su hermano, besándose. En su sorpresa, Silver dejo caer su mochila, Blaze se dio cuenta de su presencia

Silver...**-Con cara triste**

Silver solo salio corriendo de hay dejando sus cosas tiradas.

¡Silver, espera! **-Le grito Blaze**

Silver salio corriendo de hay con todo lo que le daban sus pies, estaba lloviendo y se mojaba todo, pero no importaba, corrió lejos de hay. Saco de su bolsillo las estrellas trenzadas y sintió como su corazón se había roto en mil pedacitos cuando vio que solo había una estrella y faltaba la otra

Se separo **-Dijo Silver con tristeza mientras bajaba la cabeza y apoyaba la estrella en su pecho-** Esto se separo...

CONTINUARA…


	2. Estaremos juntos por siempre

2 meses después de lo ocurrido en el capitulo 1...

Mientras tanto en un noticiero...

-El gran huracán de escala 11, parece estar acercándose a las costas de Kanto **-Decia la noticiera en la TV-**Se espera una gran tormenta en el último fin de semana de las vacaciones de verano...

Mientras tanto, en la desolada escuela, se encontraba Silver reuniéndose en el lugar que siempre se reunían el y Blaze, dando unos pasos hacia delante, se sorprendio al encontrar sobre la mesa la mochila de Blaze, se acerco a ella y vio una carta, la leyó y decía: **...Te espero en el Cobertizo...**

Silver decidió ir al lugar ya mencionado, abrió la gran puerta y se adentro a pasos lentos. Sin darse cuenta, de quien se encontraba detrás de el... una mano violeta le tapo la cara con un manto, mientras que con la otra sostenía fuertemente la mano de nuestro amigo, con tanta fuerza, que Silver se logro desmayar...

Rato después se logro levantar tirado en el suelo...

-Ehhh... ¿Donde estoy? **-Dijo confuso Silver tratando de moverse, pero tenia las manos atadas tras la espalda-**¿Huh...que esta pasando aquí?

Detras de el, se encontraba una chica sentada, viendo que se despertó empezó a caminar hacia el...

- Oye... ¿Que pasa-? **-Dijo Silver asustado y confuso viendo quien era la chica**

La chica ojiambar no contesto, solo se tiro encima de el y lo abrazo fuertemente. Silver trato de escapar del abrazo de Blaze. Estaba tan sorprendido que no podía ni hablar

-¿Por que? ¿Que quieres? **-Dijo Silver logrando liberase, pero con sus manos todavía atadas en su espalda**

Ignorando por completo a las preguntas de Silver, Blaze trato de acercarse a su cara...

-¡Hey, detente! **-Grito Silver utilizando su poder para tirarle una pelota a Blaze-**¡Déjame ir!

Blaze logro juntar sus caras, mientras que Silver le tiraba la misma pelota una y otra vez. Hasta que por fin, se dejo abrazar.

**A la mañana siguiente...**

Silver se despertó, tirado en el suelo, se sorprendió al ver a Blaze al lado de el. Su celular empezó a sonar, eran sus padres regañándole

Blaze, se levanto acto seguido, viendo como Silver le daba la espalda y le cerraba a sus padres.

-Mis padres están enojados... ¿Puedes abrir la puerta por mi? **-Dijo Silver sin mirarla**

-Ya veo...-**Respondió Blaze parándose mientras se dirigía a la puerta**

Silver se apoyo contra una pared mientras veía como Blaze tenia una cara de preocupada mirando a la puerta con candado

-¿Que pasa? **-Pregunto el erizo plateado hacia la gata lila**

-Olvide el numero **-Respondió ella avergonzada**

-Oye… **-Suspiro Silver-** Quería preguntarte... ¿Que hacías con tu hermano esa vez?

-¿Que?... No es para tanto... -**Dijo ella desviando la mirada-** ¿Ahora vas a odiarme solo por eso?

- ¿¨Solo por eso¨? **-Dijo Silver enojado mientras repetía su oración**

Acto seguido, Silver cogio un bate, decidido por pegarle, Blaze logro esquivar su ataque y se cayo, pero el bate logro romper el candado...

-Cierra las puertas del colegio cuando te vayas...**-Dijo sin mirarle-** Y además... solo salí contigo porque sabias de mis poderes, no siento nada hacia ti

El erizo cerro con sus poderes la puerta del cobertizo para no verle la cara, dejando a Blaze de rodillas mirando hacia el suelo...

Blaze salio de ese lugar, minutos después, mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, se quedo petrificada al ver la estrella de Silver tirada en el piso, se agacho para recogerla pero antes una llamada la saco de sus pensamientos... era del hospital

A la mañana siguiente...

Silver se encontraba ya en el colegio, donde ya habían empezado las clases, el profesor lo regaño

- ¡Silver The Hedgehog, te he marcado como ausente por llegar a estas horas! -**Dijo el profesor malhumorado-** Bueno, Silver llego tarde y la estudiante Blaze esta ausente

Silver se sentó en su sitio y comenzó a pensar...

**Silver pensando: **_Blaze esta ausente... quería preguntarle como se sentía. Pero no me atreví a llamarle o a escribirle. Quizás porque me dio miedo que no me contestara. Quiero olvidarlo todo, pero... no me sale de la mente..._

Y asi pasó la clase... con Silver pensando en ella y el profesor pidiendo los trabajos de vacaciones que Silver no hizo

En el final de la clase... Silver fue a buscar sus zapatos deportivos cuando... la vio, se encontraba ahí, mirándolo con un vestido blanco corto, movido por el viento... corrió para abrazarlo, mientras le susurraba en el oído...

-Me voy mañana de Japon... **-Dijo ocultando lagrimas-** En otras palabras, el experimento se acaba, mantendré tu secreto

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –**Pregunto el sorprendido**

-Silver... -A**brazándolo fuertemente**

Los dos se fueron de la mano a la casa de Blaze...

Cuando llegaron, se sentaron en su sofá y pusieron una película que hace mucho los dos querían ver... al final, se quedaron dormidos abrazados...

**/FlashBack en la mente de Silver/**

-Um... eres la hermana menor del paciente... **-Dijo alguien que parecía un doctor**- Hemos echado un vistazo a los resultados y no hubo mejora. La única forma de salvarlo es en cirugía, pero como el tumor esta muy cerca de la medula espinal, v será sumamente difícil hacerlo... la probabilidad de éxito es muy poca... por favor prepárate para lo peor.

La gata color lila asentio

Unas horas después en la casa de Blaze...

-¡La cirugía puede hacerse este mes, y el doctor me dijo que definitivamente vas a estar bien! **-Dijo Blaze tratando de darle ánimo a su hermano**

- No, no tengo esperanza **-Dijo el mirando hacia abajo**

- ¡No te des por vencido! ¡Cree en ti mismo!**-Dijo la gata sonriendo-** ¡No puedo hacer nada, pero rezo para que sea un éxito!

Se sorprendió al ver como su hermano la tiraba del brazo y la abrazo

-Las oraciones no cambiaran nada... **-Dijo el susurrándole-** Pero, antes del fin... quisiera mostrarte que te quiero como algo mas que una hermana...

-¿Que estas... diciéndome? ¡No! **-Dijo ella separándose**

- ¡Lo siento! Creo que hay algo mal en mí... tendré la operación**-Dijo su hermano**

**-****Entonces esa era la razón por la cual nunca tuviste novi**a….Esta bien, puedes hacer lo que quieras **-Dijo ella sonriendo con lagrimas-** Quiero hacer lo que pueda para ayudarte...

/Fin FlashBack/

Silver se levanto tirado en el suelo **(De nuevo) **viendo a su celular sonando al lado de el...

Mientras el avión donde estaba Blaze ya estaba en el aire...

El mensaje decía... Seria genial si pudieses cerrar la casa antes de que me vaya...

Con Blaze

Blaze se levanto de su asiento en el avión y se dirigió al baño... donde se sentó y apretó con fuerza en su mano la estrella que estaba separada y empezó a llorar...

Con Silver

-Si... puedo cerrar la puerta por ti... **-Dejando caer su celular mientras saca de su bolsillo su Estrella-**Pero... ¿por que?

De pronto todas las cosas que rodeaban a Silver empezaron a levitar...

-¿Por que?... **-Dijo repitiendoselo una y otra vez**- ¿Por que?... ¿Por que?... ¡¿Por que?!

Mientras en el avión, la Estrella de Blaze empezó a ponerse de un color azul turquesa...

Con Silver

De pronto, en la casa de Blaze, ya no hubo rastro de Silver, los objetos dejaron de levitar

En el baño del avión se escucho un ruido... Silver cayó encima de Blaze

-Auch... ¿Que? -**Dijo Blaze sorprendida al ver a Silver**

-¿Por que desapareces? **-Dijo el enojado mirándola-** ¿Por que no me explicaste que tu hermano... había muerto?

Silver la levanto con su poder telequenetico

-Y... el manipulo a su hermanita a hacer semejante cosa -**Dijo sin dejar de mirarla**

-Silver... ¿Has visto mis recuerdos? **-Pregunto asustada**

Silver tira a Blaze contra la pared...

- Eso fue demasiado egoísta... ¿Que fue eso? **-Dijo poniéndose enfrente de ella**

-Lo siento... no te dije, pero sin importar cual era la razón, no hay forma de cambiar el hecho de que te engañe... **-Dijo Blaze mirándolo-** Es imperdonable

-Asi es. Es imperdonable. Si solo desapareces sin decir una sola palabra **-Dijo mientras Blaze mira hacia el piso-** Realmente voy a matarte

-¿Sin decir-? **-Silver la interrumpe con un beso-**

-Lo haré... **–Dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza-**Hagamos mas cosas juntos... hagamos recuerdos juntos... y por favor, se solo mía... no me importa si te tengo que forzar usando mis poderes... porque, no me importa como me tocas **-Levanta la cabeza sonriendo- **Me alegro, porque te amo tanto... talvez soy un pervertido... -**La abraza- **¿Que hay contigo? Pase lo que pase, me gusta todo de ti... Te amo

- Esto es tan raro... -**Dijo Blaze con lagrimas de alegría-**Pero me hace tan feliz... ¡Yo también te amo!

-Blaze... -**La deja de abrazar-**Olvide cerrarle candado a la puerta... mejor, vayamos

-Ok **-Dijo ella limpiándose las lagrimas**

Eso fue lo ultimo dicho antes de desaparecer

Silver abría sus ojos mientras veía donde se encontraba y... estaban cayendo del avión sin paracaídas

-¡Blaze! **-Dijo mirando al alrededor-** ¿Que hacemos?

-¡El mar! **-Grito la chica alegre**

Silver se acerco a su compañera tratando de tomarle la mano... la cual intento lo mismo... al tomarlas el logro leer sus pensamientos...  
**  
****Blaze pensando**: _¡Quiero ir a ver... al hermoso mar!_

Silver sonrió ante esta petición y los teletransoporto mas cerca para caer sin lastimarse

Minutos después…Ellos dos se encontraban sentados en la orillas del mar y...

-Creo que perdí la estrella **-Dijo Silver avergonzado**

-No importa, ya esta hecho su trabajo **-Dijo ella sonriendo**- Lo compre en internet... decía que cuando se separan por una fuerza sobrenatural... tu deseo se hará realidad en un mundo nuevo. Me alegro de que intente creerlo, porque te conocí. Y ocurrieron cosas increíbles ¡Mira! **-Señalando hacia arriba**

Se encontraban en la orilla de una playa que parecía de otro planeta, la arena era muy blanca... y en el cielo se veían dos planetas... se veía como si el cielo de otro planeta

-Si, pero ¿Donde es esto? **-Pregunto Silver admirando el paisaje-**Tal vez, es un planeta distante

- No me importa donde... con tal de que estés junto a mi... -**Dijo ella poniendo su cabeza en su hombro**

-Oye Blaze... vi el futuro... **-Dijo el mirando el paisaje-** Estaremos juntos por siempre...

Mientras tanto en el espacio... se encontraban esas Estrellas Trenzadas... mostrando que estarían juntas por siempre

**FIN**


End file.
